rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
ReuseOfObjects
Sitemap Reuse of Objects ''' Reuse of existing game Assets from BS1/BS2/MP/DLC --- --- --- --- --- Props from Existing Games Problem -- we should use final/finished '''pre-existing BS1/BS2/MP/DLC assets which likely would be seed data for the MMORPG instead of re-creating everything from scratch (creating cost lots of $$$$). The Data needs conversion to be used in the MMORPG. Reusing things from the previous games would assist in keeping 'the same look'. Example- the heavily encrusted Dionysus Park, in a 'dirty' state that needs to be converted -- genericized into a 'Player fixable' format (changed to modular/Player cleanable/repairable - broken up into unit sub-objects, to fit into removable/interchangeable slots for all Wall/Ceiling/Floor panels, Pipes in sections, removable art, Machines/Utilities, Furniture, etc..). Players in-game thus could eventually repair and rebuild that initial 'ruined' (dirty) state into a repaired/improved/clean state, bit by bit. Effectively, most of the 'terrain' is Player changeable. Dionysus Park is a good example of a unique preexisting (BS2) location that should not be part of the 'auto-generated' system. It would be included as part of the starting Game World, so the work to generate it has to be completely pre-done by the Developers. It is a good candidate in-game for a Civic Improvement project (a sink for 'make work' jobs for Players in the game) that would be visibly changed/evolved over time to show the 'Rebuilding Rapture' game goal's progress. (And theres plenty to cleanup, so it does not all get finished in the first month of the Game running) Extraction of individual terrain detail Objects (lights, machines, etc..) from the building structure would have to be done (there would be Tools to assist doing this). The BS2 developer working data may still exist (the base architectural mesh shapes, without the extra detail of ruin/damage/sealife-accretion/details. That would simplify the work required. The data would need to be genericized to match the Modular System the rest of the game uses, which allows Player done repairs all the way back to a new-like state. The resulting 'instance' details/objects would then be reassembled (and dirtied up) back to represent that ruined/corroded 'state' we see in BS2. Most of the unique old/original places/locations would not be replicated more than once in the Game World, so it would not require them (their unique building shape) being fully reduced to auto-generator Templates , just into large chunks that wont be reused. That would save alot of work. The interiors are still made up of lots of panel sized objects (needed for the game mechanics) like stonework walls/floors or building columns, banisters, various decorations, etc... Dividing the data into cohesive 'room' chunks might still be done selectively, so that some of the basic 'rooms' could be utilized for OTHER new locations (the genericized data system allows many mutations of theme details to change their appearances) The Train Station architecture is a fairly standard arrangement that could be re-used several other places in the city. Some rooms/galleries could likewise be re-used to make new buildings. The Triton Theater section is too unique to ever be cloned. Useful small details will be extracted from all the old BS1/BS2/MP/DLC data. So the Triton Theater's rows of chairs would be a candidate to be turned into 'props' (objects) for general use anywhere else appropriate (auto-generation system use). The red carpeting and wooden floors would have many possibilities for reuse. These objects were mostly static and inert (except for various holes and burn marks than might be applied in-game), but in the MMORPG they become fully fledged object that operate/interact (example you can sit down in the theater chairs). All The 'doors to nowhere' in those original BS1/BS2 game locations will need to be expanded so that there is something real behind them (like new generic room spaces with similar construction style and themes, and would be populated with similar prop items matching the rest of the building). Those doors can still be initially stuck/locked/blocked, but in THIS game Players can eventually open them. Many of the BS1/BS2 buildings we've seen had additional floors you could not get to. They would likewise have to be created - same with those air ducts that the Spider Splicers move thru - they would need to actually go somewhere. All theUtilities Systems and passages would have to be made compatible with the rest of the detailed City design (things are supposed to look like they actually work and in many cases would interact in the expected ways). A possible initial cost saving alternative is to present some of these 'unique' known locations as off-limits ( 'unfixable', with too much structural damage, flooded, hazardous), with intent to farm the BS1/BS2 data out to Players, to eventually be processed/implemented with the 'Player Created Asset' tools. As that gets done, they could be inserted into the game as Player accessible. (interim their exteriors would be there). --- WITH a 'Player Created Assets' system, you could farm alot of old game Assets to Players to do the 'Slice and Dice' -- first to make 'building blocks' and 'room' chunks, and then to extract LOTS of additional objects to use in the game without having to make them from scratch. The Company would not have to do all of it - saving lots of $$$$. Alot of the BS1/BS2/DLC static levels have Objects embedded in the terrain mesh that would make good stand-alone Objects. (Example - all the machinery/mechanisms you see mounted on walls). Chopping these Objects out of the mesh data isn't that hard with the right Tools (extracting the shape/texture data, patching the blank/chopped sides, etc..). Alternate clean/dirty/damaged state versions would be made (its often just texture changes). A blown apart state might require shape (mesh) adjustments and or 'pieces'. The objects which function/interact would need scripting and attribute data added. Many already have animations (also to be extracted/reformed) and sound effects. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . Lots of Objects exist from the Solo games. Trying to figure out what they are (or should be) so that they can be used (with more interactive detail involved) without it being ridiculous -- that might be a bit of effort (Nothing says that they cannot be 'corrected', and only part of the Asset involved be used for the final object). --- --- --- Known Game Locations (from BS1/BS2) Will Have ALL Those Missing/Blocked-access Sections Filled In : * Arcadia will have its 'Zoo' (whats left of it, anyway ) * Arcadia (home of Arcadia Merlot) has extensive 'vineyards' some of which are adjacent to the Arcadia the player saw. * There HAD to be more to Ryan Amusements than what we saw (someone suggested a Ferris wheel and/or a Roller Coaster ... didn't some of the DLC have some stuff like that?). * More than a few such logical/implied extensions will be thoroughly wrecked. Those adjacent to popular/convienent locations would have 'high property values' to warrant players rebuilding them (building a 'shop' out near the 'Edge' would not be a sound business investment). * All those holes (walls and ceilings) the Spider Splicers come out of lead somewhere ... * Like in the rest of the City, the largely hidden utilities areas underlie everything. Right under your feet even at City Hall, adventure awaits ... * Secret doors/hiddey-holes. There must've been alot of places all those smuggled goods wound up. --- The Zoo Assets : * There were other Assets developed for the BS Game that were never used ( ex- The Rapture Zoo ) that could be added to the existing BS1/BS2+MP/DLC content that would be used as starting assets for the MMORPG. * I figure the The Rapture Zoo had to be cut because of all the animal animations (if they were going to interact in any serious way with the player) and that added up to a large amount of work they put to better use (like more Splicer flavors). * With the 'Player Created Asset' system, all those Zoo Animal Assets could eventually be finished and finally added to the MMORPG (and templatized for uses elsewhere). There likely would also have been more static 'prop' and decoration stuff produced - we can always use more of those. * Which animals would have survived, with or without ingesting ADAM from bodies or spliced by their half deranged keepers ?? -- that would be for the players to be clever in their creations and a source for some interesting quests/missions. * Looking at some online links to the 'Art of BioShock' books, there are possibly even more asset design potential there not used in the BS1/BS2 games that might be applicable to the MMORPG. I'm not sure what Copyrights apply that might limit potential re-use. Using ADAM to do gene regression on Chickens to make Raptors (ala Lost World, Jurassic Park) would NOT have been a good idea for a Zoo exhibit ... (no doubt someone tried, but despite Veloci-Raptor 3D meshes being the most common FREE assets out there, we don't need Raptors roaming the halls of Rapture.... OK, maybe just one) . --- --- --- --- --- . .